Hairy Ways
Hairy Ways is episode 12 of Little Charmers. It aired on March 13, 2015. Previous: Add a Little Parsley Next: Calling All Cauldrons Synopsis A hair curse inconveniences Hazel and her parents. Summary The episodes starts off with lavender and posie delivering a very special gift they've met Hazel's dad which is trimming the hedges but he gets tired and decide to take a break then they went to see Hazel and then she loves her doll. At hazel's room Hazel presses a button and then a hair style came out and she wishes she had hair like that so the charmers went to get their hair all ready for the garden party on the way hazel was about to grab a cupcake but hazel's mom says these cupcakes are for the tea party and then the tea cups went flying and hazel's mom hopes dad is working with the hedges. Outside the charmers broom and saw hazel's dad sleeping and go to the Charmhouse. At the charmhouse so snapshots for Charmazing hair styles Hazel looks pretty with the curls in her hair but the curls just came loose and sometimes curls just don't stay in your hair and then Hazel gets an idea but the charmers are talking about hair when it goes bad it really goes bad but maybe a half spell. The half spell is ready hazel's hair styled is in curls and green but it turned out to be a curl-tastrophe imagine if she made a whole spell she wonders what are they going to do lavender tells her by keeping her head still and Hazel told them they could fix this easily but things get worse with blue hair and tangled ways then hazel's mom calls to wonder if Hazel is ready for the garden party lavender and Posie handles her and then Hazel can't go to the party looking like this.but lavender has an idea. Near the ice cream shop The charmers show off their hair styles but then Hazel hit parsley and then it's hair-larous and they need another plan.then Hazel says her mom has a tiara that styles hair for special occasions.she shouldn't be using the tiara it's only for a good cause.but then she hit parsley again.and that wasn't so hair-larious and taste sounding. Hazel and her friends fly home when hazel gets tangled up and this hairdo has officially become a hairdon't her friends untangle herself and the potion has been stuck in hazel's hair when the hedges got spread and they don't think that's their biggest problem.Lavender told hazel to find that tiara while she and Posie handle the hedges. Hazel went into her mom's room and found the tiara and she shouldn't be using it but she can't show up to the party looking like this she tries it on and she isn't sure that this isn't going for her.and then her mom came in and hazel puts a towel over her head and her mom wonders what she looking at.then hazel isn't sure what's she talking about then her hair.Hazel's mom wonders what Hazel has done and she has done a little half spell that may have gone all wrong and she may or may not have tried to fix it with her mom's tiara.hazel's mom knows that her tiara is a charmer no no.Hazel is so sorry and hazel's mom knows that she'll look great for the party.She tells her mom to reverse it but she wish she could but spell has to wear out it's hair and it just has to grow itself out.hazel can't go to the party looking like this.but her mom tells her that she always looks wonderful even with this crazy hair but if Hazel likes maybe she can help her restyle it.but her friends are having trouble with the hedges and then she left.her mom wonders what has gotten with her and she gets ready for the party but then she got tangles like hazel did.she calls her out. Quotes (After Hazel knocked Lavender over.) :Lavender: Looks like we're gonna need a Plan B. Trivia *This is the first time a charmer got their hair dyed. *This is also the first time Hazel hazeled her parents. Gallery Hairyways.jpg Hairy Ways and Calling All Cauldrons.jpg 113-bad-hair-day-16x9.jpg 113-hairy-ways-full-16x9.jpg Hazel's_mom_weird_hairdo.png little_charmers_episode_12___57fdd611d91f7.mp4.jpg Enchantress_weird_hairdo.png Userbox_Image.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Hair Dyeing Episodes